Lost and Found
by rasta-baby03
Summary: My story of fate


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that has appeared on the TV show Pacific Blue.  
  
A/N: No beta read again. I'm trying to get a better feel for my writing on my own. Again hope it was a wise decision. A short story that came to me out of nowhere and I had to put it on paper. You might be a little confused at the timeline. Let's just say that it comes from the past and the present of my favorite lovebirds on Pac blue

** Lost and Found**  
  
The two boys stared down the long empty hallway of the high school before continuing the tour with the guidance counselor. This guy was telling them all the great perks of attending the school but neither of them cared. They had lived in Newport for most of their lives and they didn't want to move now, especially not in the middle of a semester. TC Callaway was captain of the football team and his younger brother Teddy was heading up the debate team. Their father had talked about expanding the family business, but they never thought that they would have to relocate to do so. They continued to follow the guidance counselor around the school as he talked about all the achievements the school had received over the years. TC could tell that Grand Rapids, Michigan was not the place he wanted to finish out the rest of his teen years and he'd concocted a series of plans to talk his father out of making such a drastic move once they were out of sight of Mr. Blabber Mouth. TC looked at Teddy and could tell from his facial expressions that he was dreading the move too. The guidance counselor took them into a room that they figure was the school clinic. There were a few students in the clinic and none of them looked to be sick or broken. TC figured that this was the place you came to when you didn't want to go to class. He knew that he would be spending a lot of time here if they did move to this school. They were introduced to the school nurse and she pretty much explained all her duties at the school. Just as they were walking out, two female students ran into the clinic, one holding her nose.  
  
"Nurse Watkins...Nurse Watkins, Valerie is bleeding out of her nose," the girl screamed.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened to her Christine?" Nurse Watkins asked.  
  
"Well we were playing volleyball on opposing sides and we both went up to spike the ball and I ended up cracking her in the face with the ball. We thought she was cool, but when she put her face down she started bleeding out the nose." Christine explained.  
  
"Valerie honey, follow me into the back room so that I can get you cleaned up here. Christine you sit in the lounge and wait on her okay," the nurse said. Christine acknowledged what the nurse said and apologized one more time to Valerie before she went into the lounge. TC stared at the blonde- haired girl for what must have seemed like an eternity. He had seen good looking girls before but she was beautiful. It was at that moment that TC didn't think that moving to Grand Rapids was such a bad idea. She must have felt him staring at her because she looked in his direction. When she looked at TC, it kind of startled him to the point of where he almost tripped over his own feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Is your friend going to be okay?" TC asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"I hope so." Christine responded. Just as TC was about to introduce himself, Valerie came out the back room with a bandage on her nose. Christine went to her immediately to find out what the status was. She must have been okay because the two girls started laughing about the whole thing. Somehow TC caught Valerie's attention and she whispered to Christine about his presence. Christine turned to face him and TC smiled. The two girls giggled before they walked out the room.  
  
"Nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around," was all that Christine said to TC before walking out. TC watched as the girls left the room and drifted into a trance thinking about Christine.  
  
"Who was that?" Teddy asked his brother.  
  
"The woman I'm going to marry," TC responded.  
  
"Well you better hold off on those plans bro. Dad just told me that we're going to stay in Newport. Isn't that great TC?" Teddy said.  
  
"Yeah, great." TC said unenthusiastically. He couldn't believe that he had lost her as quickly as he had found her. TC walked somberly with his brother to find his father.  
  
**15 years later...**  
  
"Officer Callaway, get over here. I want you to meet someone," the distinguished lieutenant said. "Officer Callaway, I want you to meet Officer Christine Kelly. She is joining us from Public Relations. I figured that I'd have her ride with Del Toro today. TC, introduce her to a few more of the officers. Again Officer Kelly welcome to the team," the lieutenant said as he walked away.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Palermo sir. I look forward to working with you." Officer Kelly responded. She turned her attention on Officer Callaway, who seemed to be locked in a gaze on her.  
  
"Um...nice to meet you Officer Callaway," she said extending her hand.  
  
"Ditto. By the way, call me TC," he said.  
  
"Okay, TC. And please, call me Chris. I mean my first name is Christine, but I go by Chris. Only my parents call me by my full name." Chris said.  
  
"Okay, Chris. So where are you from?" TC asked as they started walking towards his desk.  
  
"Grand Rapids, Michigan," she responded. TC almost choked on his spit when she said that. He turned to look at her before he continued in his direction. "Are you okay TC?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great," TC said. He smiled to himself as he thought to himself that he had found her. Del Toro came and got Chris and introduced her to a couple of officers. TC told himself that now that he had her he was not going to lose her. Now he was thinking about how he was going to get her.


End file.
